The Ghost King and the Sea Prince
by RangerofFiction
Summary: When Nico turns up wounded outside the Poseidon Cabin, it unlocks feelings Percy didn't know he had. Pernico. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also includes the Number One Pernico Fangirl, Jason. All rights to Rick Riordan.


**The Ghost King and the Sea Prince**

Nico di Angelo shadow traveled right next to the Poseidon Cabin and collapsed to the ground, bleeding freely from several wounds. Percy heard a noise outside his cabin and pulled open the door.

"For the gods sake—"then he looked down. "Oh gods, Nico."

Nico heard someone calling his name, but couldn't muster the strength to lift his head. Gently, Percy lifted Nico in his arms, which wasn't hard; the boy weighed almost nothing, and carried him into the cabin, laying him on the bed, removing his aviator jacket which he almost never took off and hanging on a chair along with his Stygian iron sword. Nico's eyelids fluttered. "Percy?"

"I'm here, Neeks, hang on." Percy said, holding his face up. "Are you OK?"

Nico laughed hollowly. "What do you think?"

"I thought so," Percy said with a small smile that quickly vanished as Nico began to hack and cough, his eyes sliding shut. Percy dived on top of him and slapped his face. "Don't do that to me!" he shouted, shaking Nico, and then hugging him tightly.

Nico let out a small cry and Percy released him. Quickly, he pulled out a flask of nectar and hastily unscrewed the top, pressing it to Nico's lips. "Come on, Neeks, drink."

Nico obeyed and took a sip. Then, Percy gently poured some over the two deep gashes on Nico's legs which then started to heal. He also noticed the dark spots showing through Nico's black T-shirt.

"Nico, you'll have to take your shirt off so I can tend to those cuts," he said.

Nico, who had pushed himself up into a sitting position with help from Percy, stiffened so the muscles of his back strained against his T-shirt and his biceps bulged slightly. Since when had Nico gotten so beefy? He was still skinny, but had filled out with long lean muscles. Nico tugged uncomfortable at his black skull T-shirt. It was baggy making up for how tight his black jeans were. Percy shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Fine." Nico snapped and carefully pulled his shirt over his head so Percy could now see the muscles of his stomach.

Percy's breath caught in his throat. It wasn't like he'd never seen a guy without a shirt, but there was something about Nico shirtless that struck him funny. Nico was stubbornly avoiding Percy's gaze, but his cheeks were burning scarlet. Percy thought Nico looked cute when he blushed. It was then; Percy noticed black marks on his back.

"When did you get a tattoo?" Percy asked.

"Hmm,"

"Your tattoo. When did you get it?"

"Oh, about a year ago. As a sort of tribute to Bianca."

Percy nodded as he gently poured nectar over the three gashes on Nico's torso which started to heal, leaving only a few small cuts on his arms that would heal with time. He never realized just how pale the son of Hades was. He almost seemed to glow. Percy sat down on the bed opposite him so he could study the black ink design etched on the boy's back. Just below the base of his neck were three birds all in a line between his shoulder blades. The first two were black and the bottom one was white. Percy reached out and ran his fingertips over them. Nico twitched, but didn't pull away.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see it. It's really cool."

"Yeah, the black birds are for my mother's and Bianca's deaths and the white one…" he didn't finish and Percy sensed he was blushing.

Nico pulled his shirt back on and turned to face him, his dark eyes searching. It was as if a small fire was burning inside them, smoldering. His messy bed-head dark hair stood out sharply against his ghostly skin. Percy just looked at him, his green eyes shining. Nico opened his lips to ask a question.

Then, he was pressed against the bedpost with Percy Jackson's lips pressed against his. An electric shock went through the son of Hades body and he found himself pushing up into the kiss. It wasn't long before Percy got fiercer; nipping and licking Nico's lips, begging for entry. Nico parted his lips and Percy's tongue entered the younger teen's mouth without hesitation, exploring this new part of the boy while his hands slid up his shirt and rubbing his pale chest.

Percy was sitting on Nico waist now. Slowly he rubbed the boy's sides lifting Nico's shirt and pulled it off. The ghost king was slim and you'd think you could break him like a twig, but Percy could feel the hard muscles under the soft pale skin. The sea prince put his head down and kissed his neck. Nico moaned, gripping Percy's hip and tilting his head back to let Percy have access to more of his neck. Percy took advantage of this and nipping and sucking at Nico's small neck. His hand moved and he rubbed Nico gently through his jeans, earning moans and small gasps from the boy beneath. Percy kissed his chest then brought his mouth back up to Nico's, chewing gently on his bottom lip as he started to unzip Nico's jeans.

Percy suddenly gasped and pulled back. Both of them were panting. The son of Poseidon sat up and gripped his hair. Nico stared up at him, his heart racing.

"Percy," he said after a minute. "are you OK?"

"Oh gods, I'm…I'm sorry, Nico," Percy said. "I don't know what—"

"Yes, you do!" Nico said firmly.

"How would you know?!" Percy snapped.

"You're just trying to make an excuse as to why you made out with me,"

Percy let go of his hair. He knew what Nico said was true, but what explanation was there? The ghost king suddenly laughed.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't figure this out already, but because you're so dense, I'll just say it. I'm gay, have been for years. Just about everyone knows except for you."

"You're _gay?!_"

"No shit, Sherlock. When was the last time you saw me try and get with a girl?"

Percy searched his mind, trying to remember ever seeing Nico with a girl.

"Exactly," said Nico, grinning slightly. "It's OK, Percy. I'm the last person to judge you."

"But, I'm not gay, Nico. I dated Annabeth all those years—"

Nico's head jerked up. "What do you mean, _dated_?"

"She was busy with collage classes and stuff and well…she said I wasn't acting like 'boyfriend Percy' anymore. To be honest, I don't feel like 'boyfriend Percy' anymore."

"Guess you know why, now." said Nico, smiling.

"Nico, I'm not-"

Nico seized the front of Percy's shirt and pulled him down, pressing their lips together. He rolled so he was straddling Percy between his legs and pushed him flat to the bed.

"Why I'm I the only one undressed?" he snapped before shoving his mouth against Percy's again.

Percy raised his eyebrows as Nico became dominant, but kissed him back. Nico somehow managed to get Percy's shirt off and placed his hands gently on his chest. The sea prince toned from years of fighting monsters and his skin was a pale golden. Nico pulled back slightly, his cheeks flaring scarlet. Percy laughed.

"Come on, Neeks, you've seen me shirtless swimming a bunch of times."

"Never up close." Nico said.

"True," said Percy, lightly gripping Nico's wrists and running his hands over his bare chest. "Don't be shy, ghost king."

"I know. You're just so…"

"What?"

"Big." Nico said blushing again.

Percy laughed and pulled Nico flat to his chest. Nico wriggled and pressed his lips to Percy's as the son of Poseidon gripped his hips. Percy's chest heaved up and down as he let Nico take control of him. Finally Nico pulled away and lay down next to Percy, panting. Percy looked slightly disappointed, but ran his fingers through Nico's long silky hair. Nico made a purring noise in the back of his throat.

That made Percy smile as he sat up, pulling Nico with him, and he slid his hands down and under Nico's jeans, pulling them off. He rubbed Nico who let out a moan that sounded more like a small scream. The older demigod shut him up with a kiss, forcing the ghost king's lips open with his so the kiss was hot and searing. Nico continued to moan into the kiss as Percy's hands worked him.

"S-Shit…" Nico choked out.

"Nico, language," Percy teased, giving the boy a slap on the butt.

Nico made a squeaking noise that drove the older demigod over the edge. He pushed Nico flat against the bed, pinning his arms down, and their lips pressed together. The younger demigod moaned, bucking up so their hips clashed. The door banged open.

"Hey, Perce, I was wonderi-" Jason started as he entered the cabin.

Percy squealed and scrambled off Nico, throwing a sheet over him. Jason froze, staring. Percy blushed and rubbed his tousled hair.

"Shit. Um, hi, Jason. What a surprise."

Jason raised a pale eyebrow. "What's that?" he asked, nodding at that the bed and taking a step forward, his hand going to his sword hilt.

"Oh, nothing!" Percy cried stepping in front of him and pushed him in the chest. Jason grabbed his arm.

"Don't mess with me, Perce." he said and jerked back the sheet, drawing his sword.

Nico squeaked and slid backward over the edge of the bed. Percy dived forward and caught the small demigod in his arms. Jason's blue eyes widened and he grinned like a madman as Percy blushed.

"So does this mean…did you both…you know?" he pointed to the scratches on Nico's arms.

"Oh gods no!" Percy said tossing Nico onto the bed and shoved Jason.

Jason backed up, still grinning, then turned and ran out of the cabin. Cursing, Percy ran out after him. Nico also scrambled off the bed, yanking on his jeans, seizing a shirt and, pulling it over his head, chased after them. It was only when he got outside did Nico realize he was wearing Percy's T-shirt.

Jason was soaring ten feet in the air and yelling at the top of his voice and Percy was standing below him, shouting all kinds of curses and profanity. Nico hurried over to Percy as a crowd gathered, including Percy's ex, but she didn't know she was ex, girlfriend, Annabeth. Percy glared up at Jason.

"Screw it," he said and, turning to Nico, picked him up.

Nico squeaked and wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and his knees pressed against his waist as Percy's hands gripped high on his thighs.

"You know we're making a scene," Nico said.

"We would still be making a scene if I just continued to scream at Jason and you stood next to me wearing my shirt." Percy said. "At least now we can enjoy making a scene."

"Aren't you worried about them?" Nico asked, nodding toward the gathering crowd.

Percy grinned. "I'm shirtless and holding Nico di Angelo, I think they'll leave us alone."

Nico smiled, running his fingers up the back of Percy's skull into his soft ebony hair.

"I love you, Percy Jackson," he said.

"I love you too, my cute little ball of death," Percy said, resting his forehead against Nico's.

"I'm not cute."

"Yes, you are." said Percy leaning in.

Their kiss was long and lasting. By the time it was done, the whole of Camp Half-Blood (and a few from Camp Jupiter) were gathered around them, staring, and Jason had floated back to the ground. But, they didn't care what the others thought. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

THE END


End file.
